Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, in particular to a stress relaxation device used on the nail gun to reduce and absorb the complementary wave of the impact of the piston during nail shooting.
Description of Related Arts
At present, nail guns with different power are produced for different operation objects and operation sites. All nail guns have a problem during working. The dynamic force of the piston is usually not exhausted after nail shooting, and the rest of the dynamic potential energy will inevitably impact parts of a nail gun such as the cylinder and shell to damage the nail guns and shorten the service life of the nail guns. To prolong the service life of the nail guns, manufacturers use a great amount of metal parts (such as alloy shell) on the nail guns to increase the strength. However, doing so not only increases the cost, but also makes the gun nails heavy, so the nail guns are unaccepted on the market and cannot be widely applied.